Chronos
by Neyade
Summary: Hace dos ya años que salieron de Howgarts, pero cuando se vuelven a encontrar todo parece igual que la última vez. Weasley, por ejemplo, sigue llevando los mismos jerseys. Draco/Ron.
1. Chapter 1

**Dsiclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. No escribo con ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía, no la publiques en ninguna parte sin mi permiso expreso. Gracias.

******Notas:**Este será un fic cortito, de un par de capítulos, tres a lo sumo. Se lo dedico a dos de mis fruitis, **tuai** y **Nott Mordred**, que son extremadamente convincentes cuando se habla del Draco/Ron xD Gracias también a **riatha** por el beteo :3

**Notas2:**Por ahora estoy pasando completamente del tema Draco!culpable mortífago. No sé si luego me dará por explicarlo, pero haora mismo podéis imaginaros que... bueno, el sexto no sucedió, o algo así. Ale.

******CHRONOS**

_(el tiempo vuela)_

**  
I.**

―Es sábado. ―Hermione resopla, cansada, y ni siquiera le mira cuando lo dice―. En serio Hermione, es sábado ―insiste―. Los sábados fueron hechos para el descanso, ya lo decían los muggles.  
―Eso son los domingos, Ron.  
―Pfff. ¿Y qué más da? Sábado, domingo... Aunque lo fuera no querrías descansar ni un poquito.  
―¿Tenemos exámenes en dos semanas y tú piensas en descansar? Estás hecho un desastre de hombre.

Frunce el ceño cuando entran en la biblioteca atravesando las puertas grandes y de madera antigua, pero aun así no sigue discutiendo. La mujer esa de detrás del mostrador, la de las gafas de carey y un alma antigua encerrada en un cuerpo de joven, es peor que la Señora Pince. Ron está seguro de que tiene un ojo mágico como el de Alastor ―aún sienten ese algo en el pecho al pensar en él― y se ha agenciado unas orejas extensibles de las de sus hermanos, porque sino no puede entender como controla ese enorme templo a los libros que es la bilioteca nacional. Pero sea como sea, puede, y él pretende ir con cuidado con ella. Ya le echó una vez ―en silencio, señalando la puerta con los dedos y susurrando un "por favor, señor" muy estirado―, y no pretende pasar solo todo lo que queda de día. Es mejor poder chinchar a Hermione cuando se aburre mucho que ir a hacer café tras café en el bar de la esquina él solo para no tener que volver a casa y ayudar a su madre con la colada.

Hace un par de semanas se dedicaba a ella enteramente ―a Hermione― cuando se aburría demasiado, convenciéndola para que se fuera con él entre las estanterías y así poder enredar las manos en su pelo y besarla hasta la saciedad, resiguiendo su espalda con la punta de los dedos por encima de la camisa mientras la otra mano seguía enredada en el pelo.

Pero, de un día para otro, ella le dejó y nada fue como habia esperado.

Para empezar ni siqiuera le pareció raro. Es decir, se lo pareció, pero en el fondo era lo que ambos esperaban. No se pelearon sino que se acostaron otra vez entre besos, como siempre que iban a la habitación que tenía ella alquilada, y uno pensaría que Hermione había llorado o algo, pero fue a él a quién le picaron un poco los ojos cuando se quedó dormida y desnuda a su lado. Luego se estuvieron evitando un par de días más hasta que Harry les puso en su sitio y todo volvió a ser como antes. Salvo que ahora la biblioteca es aún más aburrida que antes y si le hacen caso a los muggles él se va a quedar ciego de tantas pajas.

―¿Cómo puede hacer tanto calor, aquí? ¿Eso no es malo para los libros? ―susurra a media voz al cabo de un rato, después de encontrarse con Harry y sentarse todos a revisar páginas algo amarillentas.  
―Silencio, Ronald.

Rueda los ojos con Harry por encima de los libros y saluda a una conocida con la mano, hablando sin hablar realmente, moviendo los labios en un mudo saludo. Ella le sonríe y mueve la mano alegremente antes de perderse entre los estantes.

―Las tienes en el bote, tío.

Él sonríe, pagado de si mismo. Y antes de que Hermione pueda dispararles en un susurro que son la cosa más inmadura que se pueda ver en este mundo, levanta un poco la mirada y le ve. Los ojos grises, el flequillo rubio cayéndole por encima de la frente, tapando un poco los ojos y un mucho las cejas. Cara de concentración y las mangas de la camisa subidas, más libros que Hermione incluso, y delante de él un montón de papeles que, presume, serán sus apuntes.

Draco Malfoy.

_¿Qué coño está haciendo él aquí?_

**II.**

Intenta evitarlo. En serio. Pasar de él para que Hermione no le riña, no acercársele y así no montar un escándalo tampoco, pues sigue sin querer que le echen. Portarse como una persona adulta y madura y no como un crío. Dedicar su atención a poner cara de tío interesante para pillar esta noche con la chica de los rizos que le ha saludado antes, sobre todo.

De verdad. De verdad de la buena, que lo intenta.

Pero. ¡Pero! Cuando Malfoy se levanta ―y mueve la cabeza como lo hace su hermana, para colocarse bien el flequillo de medio lado―, él no puede hacer nada más que soltar una risita ahogada, la misma que se le escapó al oír su nombre por vez primera, y estirar las piernas debajo de la mesa antes de levantarse.

―¿Dónde vas? ―Harry le pone cara de pena al pensar que se está yendo ya, dejándole entre mil libros y más apuntes aún.  
―A estirar un poco las piernas. Ya sabes, voy hasta biología y vuelvo.

Se saben ya todos los rincones de este lugar después de un par de meses viniendo periódicamente. Biología ―esa cosa muggle que Hermione le enseñó a pronunciar, cansada de Bología, Bielogía y demases― es el sitio de los aburridos, algunos incluso se atreven a comer algo allí, pese a la amenaza de expulsión permanente que pende encima de los que se atrevan a incumplir las normas en el sacrosanto lugar. Entre los libros de historia se pierden los pardillos, en cambio, y en literatura muggle están siempre un par de colgados que vienen a leer ―¡a leer, leer de verdad, en una biblioteca!― y las parejitas, que encuentran muy romántico a un tío llamado Shakespeare. Muggle, por supuesto.

Pero Ron no va a Biología. Ronald Weasley se pierde entre estanterías algo polvorientas siguiendo a una cabellera rubia, con los mismos nervios que cuando se escapaban con Harry y Hermione bajo la capa, por los corredores de Hogwarts a las tantas de la noche. Se pasa la lengua por los labios mientras sonríe, con algo de callada malicia, y se pregunta a dónde estará yendo Malfoy, que tantas vueltas da.

Luego se encuentra con que este le está mirando y ya no tiene que preguntárselo más, pues se lo pregunta él.

―Oh, hola Weasley. ¿Ibas a algún sitio? ―Levanta una ceja y sigue teniendo las mangas de la camisa arremangadas, además del tonillo prepotente de siempre. Qué curioso, lo poco que cambian las personas en un par de años. Parecería que estan en la escuela de nuevo si no fuera porque no llevan uniforme y esta biblioteca no huele a casa.

Él no sabe qué responder, pese a todo, así que decide tirar por un poco de agresividad, y luego ya se verá. Al fin y al cabo, están en un sitio medianamente escondido. La bibliotecaria terrible no puede haberles encontrado aún, y de acercarse olería ese tufillo a naftalina que siempre desprende.

―No te importa, Malfoy.

Ve como rueda los ojos e incluso él lo hace, mentalmente. Realmente acaba de dejar escapar un aire de retrasado muy convincente.

―¿Ah, no?  
―No ―le interrumpe él antes de que pueda acabar de hablar, contrastando con esa pereza suya al arrastrar las palabras.  
―Pues no lo parece, Weasley ―le responde, parando un segundo para apretar los labios―. A mi me había parecido notar que me seguías, fíjate tú.  
―¡Ja! ―sus labios se mueven antes de poderlos dirigir él mismo―, ¿para qué te voy a seguir yo?

Intenta meterle el mismo aire de desprecio que él a sus palabras, pero sabe perfectamente que en eso no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos. Draco Malfoy es todo un maestro, en el viejo arte de ser desagradable con sus congéneres.

―Ah, no sé ―le responde con tranquilidad, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente―. He pensado que quizás querrías preguntarme dónde me compro la ropa, para tener algo que ponerte en lugar de ese trapo que llevas como jersey. Luego he recordado que eres pobre ―añade rápidamente antes de que pueda interrumpirle― y no podrías pagarlo, así que sólo puede ser que me echas de menos después de tanto tiempo.

Con otra persona a Ron se le habría quedado la boca abierta. Así, como una _o_. Nadie puede ser tan, pero tan borde de buenas a primeras. ¿Pero con Malfoy? Con Malfoy le bulle la sangre nada más verle, ya casi por instinto, así que no es de extrañar que tenga que contenerse para no lanzarse a su cuello y estrangularle, hacer que su cara se ponga morada y dejarle los ojos en blanco. Ron sabe mucho de esto, después de haber utilizado el caso del Estrangulador de Porsmouth como base para un trabajo. Sabe como tiene que ahuecar las manos y dónde apretar para que sea rápido y terrible, para que las víctimas no griten al sentir que el aire se les acaba y el mundo con él.

―¿Weasley? ―Deja escapar una risa seca y prepotente―. ¿Te he dejado sin palabras?

Podría estrangularle, de verdad de la buena. No le costaría nada, pero...

―No ―sus labios vuelven a moverse antes que el resto de su cuerpo―. O bueno. sí. Me deja sin palabras que puedas ser tan gilipollas.

Malfoy vuelve a reirse y él nota como la sangre vuelve a bullirle también, esta vez en sus mejillas. Respira hondo y va a responderle con algo brillante que aún no sabe muy bien qué será, cuando aparece El Terror.

―Señores, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?  
―¿Eh? ―Malfoy se gira y, cuando la ve, se le pinta el desagrado en la cara. Más evidente, mucho más evidente de hecho, que cuando discute con él. Y lo más raro es que la sonrisa satisfecha le desaparece. Así, como por arte de magia.  
―No, gracias, sólo estábamos consultando un par de libros.

Si algo sabe hacer Ronald Weasley últimamente es salir de situaciones desesperadas con mujeres de por medio, así que como le consta que ese especimen es de género femenino decide intentar lo mismo que con las otras. Una sonrisa, un cambio en la voz que se le vuelve milagrosamente grave y, voilà, ella cae rendida.

―Ah. Pues si necesitan ayuda comuníquenmelo, no me gustaría que estuvieran vagareando entre los estantes sin nada que hacer.

Bueno, más o menos rendida. Ya sabía él que no era del todo humana.

―Por supuesto, señorita, ya estábamos pensando en volver a nuestras mesas ―asiente Draco con tono condescendiente y haciendo una extraña inflexión de voz en el _señorita_. Se aleja entre los estantes pero no sin antes, nunca sin antes, acabar de dejar la última gota de veneno en forma de un susurro―: Ah, y cámbiate ese jersey, Weasley. En serio, como sea. Pero cámbiatelo.

**III.**

Cuando vuelve a su sitio con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada clavada en el suelo, Harry y Hermione están enfrascados en una acalorada discusión entre susurros y no notan que lleva su mirada de cabreo, esa un poco turbia que siempre presagia tormenta. Se sienta, mueve papeles y dibuja un par de garabatos en un pergamino inútil.

―¡Ron, mis apuntes!

(O no tan inútil).

Sigue pasando el rato. Ve discutir a sus amigos y resopla un par de veces más. Cuando levanta la mirada hacia la mesa de delante, Draco Malfoy le está mirando. Aprieta los dientes y se dice que no. Que para nada, que no va a ceder ni en sueños. ¡Faltaría más! Baja la mirada y sigue moviendo libros, pasando páginas con prisa y apretando las mandíbulas. Al cabo de cinco minutos no puede más, hace un calor de cojones y _mierda_ Malfoy tiene razón.

Resopla, se muerde los labios y echa la silla para atrás. Harry levanta la cabeza y una ceja, y le mira interrogantemente.

―Hace calor ―masculla―, ya lo había dicho antes. Esto es insoportable.  
―Ajá. Pues quítate el jersey.

Y Ron no espera nada más. En menos de diez segundos ya ha llevado las manos a los bordes de lana granate y está tirando para arriba, siempre para arriba. Se le atasca la cabeza al intentar sacarla por un cuello demasiado pequeño ―su madre sigue haciéndole jerseys como si tuviera once años sólo que con las mangas un poco más largas― y está seguro de que, al acabar, tiene las mejillas rojas y el pelo despeinado. Resopla, cansado, y se mira la camiseta y las manchas de esta ―aceite repartido en pequeñas salpicaduras de cuando se hace huevos fritos―, para después suspirar satisfecho y esconder el jersey en la bolsa de libros de Hermione.

Luego se concentra en no pensar en Malfoy y no pensar tampoco en que sólo un par de frases suyas han conseguido que se avergonzara de una larga tradición familiar llena de madres pelirrojas tejiendo jerseys la última semana antes de Navidad.

**IV.**

_Tan predecible_.

Draco chasquea la lengua al ver como no deja de toquetearse el jersey desde que ha vuelto a la mesa. Sonríe, pagado de si mismo, al ver que sigue consiguiendo lo que quiere del chaval sólo con un par de palabras aún después de un par de años. Ve como escribe algo en un pergamino y la Granger pone esa cara monstruosa de siempre, como si fuera a comerle las manos bocado a bocado sólo por moverle un poco el libro.

Se sentiría como si aún estuviera en Hogwarts si no fuera porque hace calor, aquí, y... _Joder_.

Ha sido algo rápido, sólo unos segundos. _Uno y dos_, Weasley echa la silla para atrás, lleva las manos al jersey y tira. Tira para arriba, rápido, y parece realmente imbécil peleándose con el jersey cuando... _Cuando_. Cuando levanta los brazos del todo, el jersey se le sube y con él lo que fuera que llevara debajo. Una camiseta, o algo.

Es como una epifanía.

_Uno y dos_, y todo es normal, _tres y cuatro_ y el mismo mundo de antes cambia completamente, se vuelve del revés, se estira, se comprime, se expande, se vuelve de colores y a la vez es absolutamente blanco.

Ronald Weasley está bueno y él hace un par de semanas que no folla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas varias:** Voy a empezar pidiendo un poquito de perdón y pasar rápido del tema antes de que os deis cuenta de que actualizo después de un mes. HOMAIGOT! Qué desastre soy. En mi defensa, decir que estoy de parón. Y ya. Por otra parte, espero que os guste. Lo que empezó siendo un argumento para meter porno a machete se ha convertido en un argumento elaborado para meter porno a machete. Heee. Nos vemos más adelante, y espero no tardar tanto para el próximo capítulo!

**CHRONOS  
**_(el tiempo vuela)_

**V.**

―Así que derecho, ¿eh? Quién lo diría, teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes ―oye como Weasley se ríe por lo bajo junto a un par de chicas y siente como la sangre le sube a la mejillas mientras aprieta los puños. _Gilipollas_. Ahora mismo le gustaría romperle la cara, cubrirle las pecas con los puños, quitarle de los labios la media sonrisa satisfecha y extrañamente maliciosa, si recordamos que hablamos de un Gryffindor. Un Weasley y un Gryffindor, además, que en teoría son todos un dechado de inocencia y pobreza.

(Pero todos sabemos también que la teoría nunca sirve en la vida real).

―Dicen que lo hizo para sacar a su padre de Azkaban ―comenta una de las chicas, repiqueteando con las uñas encima de la mesa―. Qué pena que muriera antes de que él acabara.

Las dos se ríen tontamente mientras él mueve los apuntes de un lado para otro, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para evitar romperles la cara a ellas también, y en realidad a todo aquel que se atreva a decir algo al respecto. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no piensa en los motivos por los cuales empezó con esto, pues ahora simplemente los tiene. Está allí, entre los apuntes y esas leyes que al principio le parecían tan estúpidas. El afecto extraño por los viejos profesores que empiezan a chochear, la media sonrisa al abrir el mismo libro garabateado con el que empezó hace dos años o la satisfacción que siente al discutir con otro compañero sobre tal o cual ley.

Se concentra en pensar en eso, en aislarse de la mierda que aún le salpica, aún después de dos años de que la Guerra acabara. Se concentra tanto que no nota que Weasley no se ha reído sino que ha apretado las mandíbulas mirando con demasiada intensidad los movimientos nerviosos que hacía al principio, mientras movía papeles de un lado a otro.

Se concentra tanto que cuando suenan las diez y media y la bibliotecaria tose ―flojito, incluso ella respeta a la gente trabajadora―, levanta la vista y ya no hay nadie allí. Entonces entrecierra los ojos sin mirarla, estira los brazos, hace crujir los huesos del cuello y murmura un extrañamente educado "ahora acabo" al que casi no se le nota la mala leche.

_Una vez más ya es de noche_, se dice al golpearle el frío cuando sale, oyendo como las puertas se cierran a sus espaldas. Volver a la habitación que tiene alquilada con un par de supervivientes más del bando equivocado parece un plan bastante decente, así que se coloca bien la bolsa de los libros que le cuelga del hombro, cierra los ojos y gira sobre sí mismo pensando en el sofá de su pequeña salita.

**VI.**

―Draco. ―Theodore mueve la cabeza con desgana al verle y pronuncia su nombre en un susurro quedo―. Buenas noches.

Michael levanta la cabeza un instante al oirles hablar, mirándoles desde debajo del flequillo largo y mal cortado, para luego volver a dejarse caer en el sofá, enterrando la cabeza entre los almohadones. Draco no puede evitar una media sonrisa.

―¿Qué tal el día? ―pregunta mientras cuelga la bolsa y se quita el abrigo―. ¿Me ha llegado alguna lechuza?

―Nah ―niega Theo―. Por lo menos no mientras estaba yo. Pregúntale a Michael cuando esté un poco más despierto.

―Entonces tendré que esperar a mañana ―indica él―, este ya no se levanta hasta que salga el sol.

Theo suelta una risa casi inaudible y se levanta, desperezándose un poco. Atraviesa la habitación central de su piso de estudiantes, andando descalzo encima del suelo de piedra helado, y se sienta encima de una mesa que Draco se llevó de Malfoy Manor, harto de comer en el sofá. En realidad no es que haya muchas más habitaciones, allí, pues la cocina comparte espacio con un par de sofás, una mesa baja y demasiados libros que tapizan las paredes. El resto ya son cuatro habitaciones y un baño que todos comparten a regañadientes.

Draco le mira por encima del hombro mientras saca un par de platos del armario, aún sin poder conciliar esa imagen algo dejada que anda descalza y se sienta encima de las mesas con la de su amigo Theodore Nott de antes de la Guerra.

―Tu elfo ha venido hoy, tenemos comida para un regimiento ―comenta Michael con voz pastosa desde el sofá, puede que no tan dormido como aparentaba―. Está todo metido en la nevera.

La verdad es que aprendieron rápido a usar artefactos muggles, se dice Draco a si mismo mientras abre el microondas. Tampoco es como si hubieran tenido otra alternativa. Cuando decidió irse de casa, harto ya del ambiente lúgubre que había adoptado la mansión desde que su padre estuvo en Azkaban, su madre se cogió el cabreo del siglo. Tardó bastante en mandarle un elfo para evitar que se muriera de hambre, y para entonces ya se habían visto obligados a comer los mejunjes de Theo, las ensaladas -siempre ensaladas, siempre frías y siempre sosas- de Michael y un par de huevos fritos con bacon por su parte, decentes después de muchos intentos. Aprieta un par de botones después de poner un bol que, incluso frío, huele de maravilla y se sienta a esperar al lado de Theo. (Bueno, al lado. Él se sienta en una silla).

―¿Has estado otra vez en la Nacional?

―Ajá ―asiente él subiéndose de nuevo las mangas de la camisa. Es como un tic―. Tienen, aparte del silencio que jamás se puede encontrar aquí, un par de libros que no he conseguido en ninguna otra parte.

―Pero está lleno de gilipollas ―aduce Michael levantándose, al fin, del sofá―. Fui una vez y te juro que no volvería ni por todo el oro de Gringotts.

―Eso también ―asiente él, algo pesaroso―. Hoy me he encontrado con Weasley.

Todos notan como el pesar desaparece de sus facciones para tornarse en una sonrisa algo maliciosa. El reflejo más fiel de la antigua personalidad de Draco que han visto en muchos años.

―¿Y qué? ―pregunta Michael―, ¿os habéis abrazado y dado un par de besos emotivos, como los viejos compañeros que erais?

Se ríen todos, algunos con más amargura que otros al pensar en sus antiguos compañeros de colegio.

―De hecho no es la primera vez que me lo encuentro. Nos vimos otra vez ―añade―, hace un par de días.

Theo levanta una ceja.

―¿Qué ocurre con él?

―Nada en especial. Sigue tan imbécil como siempre. Me llamó hurón ―resopla―, por un momento fue como si volviéramos a estar en Hogwarts. Él por lo menos no ha cambiado mucho, es tan fácil hacer que se encienda como recordaba.

Michael se ríe con su carcajada seca y Theo menea la cabeza. Luego deja ir el comentario que a todos se les ha pasado por la cabeza alguna vez.

―Será que la Guerra no cambia a los buenos.

Y lo peor de todo es el tono rencoroso que no podría ocultar ni siquiera intentándolo. Ninguno de ellos puede.

**VII.**

Se pierde entre las estanterías, harto como siempre de sus compañeros de mesa. Esa rubia hueca de uñas pintadas que no dejan de repiquetear encima de la mesa, el de las cejas enormes, ruidoso como el que más al pasar apuntes, la otra chica, de rizos elásticos y cara de Ravenclaw, que no deja de murmurar mientras lee. Y luego el estúpido que saluda a su novia aproximadamente cada cinco minutos, lamentándose por no poder sentarse con ella. Cada uno de ellos más imbécil que el anterior. Se detiene un segundo, cuando está seguro de que se ha alejado lo suficiente de esa masa humana que ha tomado la biblioteca por asalto, inclina un poco la cabeza y se aparta el flequillo, ese que no parece entender cual es su sitio e insiste en rebelarse.

Justo como Weasley.

Esta vez no lleva jersey pero ha sido fácil verle la camiseta verde destacando entre los colores apagados de la biblioteca, cuando ha bajado la cabeza para pelearse una vez más contra su pelo.

Draco intenta respirar hondo y mientras le da vueltas a un pensamiento recurrente. En esta vida hay mucha gente insoportable, se dice. Los hay pelmas, te puedes encontrar con algunos que son demasiado pesados para ser reales, luego vienen los elfos domésticos y cualquiera diría que la lista acaba allí, que es imposible ser más pelma que un elfo, pero él puede asegurarles que hasta que no hayan conocido a Ronald Weasley, no podrán entender por qué él le guarda un apartado especial, justo allí, después de los elfos.

Se gira.

―Otra vez siguiéndome, ¿Weasley? ―Levanta una ceja.

―No. ―Una pausa. Silencio―. Ja. ―Resopla―. Más querrías, hurón.

―Ya ―asiente cáusticamente, pensando que lo de hurón hace tiempo que debería haber quedado atrás―, entonces no me has seguido, primero con la mirada cuando he entrado en la biblioteca, y luego hasta aquí, ¿verdad?

―No.

―¿Sabes qué creo, Weasley? Es una teoría interesante, te lo aseguro. Quédate para escucharla ―añade, sonriendo. Luego espera un par de segundos, coge aire y empieza a hablar con una mueca cabrona en la cara, desagradable incluso―. Creo... creo que has desarrollado una obsesión por mi y ahora no eres capaz de reconocerlo.

―¿Pero qué coñ-

―Aún no he acabado. ―Levanta la mano para detenerle, con una sonrisa presuntuosa en los labios―. Creo también que no es la primera vez que te ocurre. ¿Recuerdas eso de Hogwarts? ¿Ese beso? ―se le acerca, cómplice, le habla como un viejo amigo―. Seguro que aún te persigue. ¿Verdad que aún piensas en él?

Ronald sólo puede aspirar rápidamente, notar que la distancia entre ellos es menor que nunca, sentirse agobiado menos de medio segundo y luego espabilar, alejarle de un empujón. Las manos extendidas y la cara pálida de Malfoy llena de sorpresa. Las piernas flexionadas que detienen la caída.

―No te me acerques. ―El tono está teñido de algo frío, algo que les duele un poco a ambos. No lo demuestran, pues son machos hechos y derechos, fuertes como robles y fríos como el hielo, pero ahí está.

Malfoy sonríe de nuevo, lejos ya. Un poco más amargo. Otra vez como el otro día, apoyado indolentemente en las estanterías. Las mismas de la última vez, el mismo libro rojo y algo ajado que sobresale de entre los otros, el codo clavado en la madera, las mangas arremangadas. Uno pensaría que ahora es cuando llega la bibliotecaria y les corta el rollo otra vez.

―Piénsatelo, Weasley ―le comenta antes de irse.

Y él sólo puede gruñir, dejar que la rabia se le arremoline por dentro. Bullir hecho una fiera.

(Y aún así esa misma noche no podrá dormir, dando vueltas en la cama, dejándose abrazar por las sábanas sudadas. Mierda, puede que Malfoy incluso tuviera algo de razón; no es la primera vez que piensa en ese beso. Pero. Pero si es la primera que lo hace sin esconderlo bajo un rencor infantil).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:** Y, otra vez, llego tarde. Ya he desistido de hacerlo rápido, la verdad, parece que soy incapaz xDD Si os consuela saberlo, queda poquito. Un capítulo más, si hay suerte. Y esto de ahora no os va a consolar pero me consolará a mi; ¡que sepais también que soy mu desdichada! Que me cuesta huevo y medio escribir esto, ya sea porque no me van los fics "largos" como porque estoy de exámenes y otros curreles hasta el cuello, pero mira. Ahí lo dejo. Liberada que se siente una.

**Notas 2:** ...estoy escribiendo otro fic de estos pseudo largos. Creo que esto también ayuda a que tarde, pero nunca se sabe. Puede que sólo sean los astros, que se alinean contra mi. Sea como sea, es un Sirius/James y me llena de amor cuando me pongo a ello. Ale.

**CHRONOS**

_(el tiempo vuela)_

**VIII.**

Weasley no vuelve a la Nacional.

No es que haya buscado sus orejas de pardillo entre la gente, pfff, qué va. Es sólo que ese pelo suyo naranja atómico, normalmente visible, no le hiere la vista, destacando entre los ocres y colores neutros que dominan en esa biblioteca, justo ahí, detrás de la capa de polvo. Ve a Potter, mirándole de reojo alguna vez desde detrás de sus gafas, y a Granger, con la misma cara terrible que tenía ya en Hogwarts, el pelo recogido en un moño tirante demasiado parecido al de la vieja McGonagall. Pero no ve a Weasley. Ni un sólo día en dos semanas. Pronto se desentiende del asunto, evidentemente. Sigue estudiando sin buscarle y trabaja como siempre, pero...

Pero. Pero a veces no se desentiende. A veces piensa que _mierda, gilipollas que fui, con Weasley hay que ir más despacio. ¡Parece que no haya aprendido nada a lo largo de los años!_ A veces se plantea si el pelirrojo salvaje ese verdaderamente entendió que quería meterse en su cama o se lo tomó como una ofensa más. Mortal, por supuesto, como siempre lo es todo entre ellos. Lamentablemente, esa segunda opción es bastante probable. Mierda. La verdad es que es MUY probable (parece que la seducción entre las serpientes sigue distintos caminos que entre los leones). _¿Pero qué debería haber hecho?_, se pregunta. ¿Regalarle un ramo de flores? ¡Antes muerto!

Así que se entierra entre sus libros y sus leyes, se acuesta con un pelirrojo alto de orejas bastante pasables, amigo de Theo, y sigue con su vida sin demasiado problema (o eso se esfuerza en creer).

Hasta que, un día, ese color naranja butano vuelve a herirle la vista.

**IX.**

Ocurre un viernes. Es un viernes húmedo, como cualquier otro. La lluvia cae allí afuera y él aún siente el frío en los dedos de los pies, en la chaqueta algo húmeda que le enfría la espalda al estar colgada de la silla. Es viernes por la tarde, antes de salir de marcha, y el flujo de gente que va a la Nacional es agradablemente bajo. Entran sólo unas cuantas chicas, en dos horas. Son un grupito de chavalas algo escandalosas con más frío que ganas de estudiar. Y Weasley, claro. Él llega empapado, pocos minutos después de esa especie de manada de gallinas cluecas. Gotas de agua resbalan por sus mejillas y tiene el flequillo pegado a la frente. Su pelo parece casi marrón y no rojo naranja, como siempre lo ha sido.

A Draco le entran ganas de enterrar los dedos en él, tirando de un par de mechones húmedos mientras le besa. Mojado o no.

**X.**

Harry y Hermione han salido hoy. Iban a salir cuando les ha dejado, por lo menos. Con Ginny, Dean, Luna y Seamus. Con Lavender y Parvati, puede. Con Neville, seguro. Él iba a ir con ellos también, pero no sabe ni cómo ni por qué, se le han cruzado los cables y ahora está aquí, en la Nacional. Esperando ver a alguien con pelo de chica que se atusa el flequillo. Mientras venía se ha llamado mil veces imbécil. ¡Es viernes! ¿_Quién estaría en la Nacional, currando, a estas horas?_, se dice, se pregunta. Reza porque la respuesta sea Malfoy. El pijín estirado ese. Pero a medida que se va acercando le invade la desesperanza. Se pregunta que qué coño está haciendo allí y el roedor hijo de puta que tiene el estómago empieza a moverse, como siempre que está en una situación incómoda.

Cuando descubre a un alguien conocido mirándole mientras muerde la punta de una pluma, pero, tiene que morderse él, el labio, para no sonreír.

Le alegra saber que, por lo menos, le conoce en esto.

-Señor, las normas indican que debe secarse allí -le dice alguien mientras señala una puerta de madera vieja con un dedo larguirucho- antes de tocar los libros. Hay algunos muy antiguos que podrían estropearse.

¿Que quién -qué- es eso? La Bibliotecaria De Las Gafas De Carey, evidentemente. Figura popular entre todos los estudiantes que frecuentan la Nacional, e incluso algún que otro profesor. Es conocida, básicamente, por señalar la salida con un hueso (porque eso no es un dedo) larguirucho, con algo de piel alrededor. Por apretar los labios cuando un estudiante ríe más de la cuenta. Por tocar los cojones en el momento menos esperado.

Incluso en medio de un intercambio de miradas con Malfoy (quién, por cierto, ya no le mira).

**XI.**

Se hubiera reído cuando se ha mordido el labio con cara de pardillo, por los viejos tiempos, pero la verdad es que no le apetece. Es de lo más extraño, eso, pues no recuerda ningún momento en el que no le haya apetecido meterse con él de una manera u otra, pero así son las cosas. Será el invierno, o quizás es que lleva más de una semana esperando a que venga como para reírse y ahuyentarle ahora.

Las piernas le pican por levantarse y seguirle cuando se pierde entre las estanterías, pero no quiere pecar de impaciente, así que sigue consultando libros y escribiendo chorradas sin sentido. Se atusa el flequilo un par de veces y mira hacia la mesa donde Weasley ha dejado sus cosas. Se fija bien y, joder, ya vuelve a llevar ese jersey horrible. Suerte que, por lo menos, no lo lleva puesto.

Justo cuando está a punto de levantarse y buscarle y, bueno, empotrarle contra una estantería y devorarle la boca, Weasley vuelve.

Se sienta en su mesa sin mirarle, siquiera, y empieza a remover papeles. A consultar libros. Draco juraría que le está ignorando si no fuera porque las manos le tiemblan al pasar página y de vez en cuando echa vistazos rápidos, intentando no ser descubierto, en su dirección.

Sonríe. Sonríe un poco como un cazador justo antes de atrapar a su presa, como los malos de las pelis de James Bond. Como Kaa antes de hipnotizar a Mowgli.

Y se levanta. Esta vez se levanta él, pasando por delante del pelirrojo sin mirarle -él si que sabe jugar a esto-, provocándole como lo ha hecho todas las otras veces. Se pierde entre las estanterías y pronto oye sus pasos. Cuando se gira, lo hace con una media sonrisa.

**XII.**

No tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo. En serio. Es decir, ¡se ha ido a remolonear por las estanterías y no ha venido! Ha esperado diez minutos, diez minutos de reloj, pero nada. Y ahora que vuelve, va el chaval y se levanta.

Ron nunca ha sido especialmente conocido por su paciencia. De hecho, sus rasgos más característicos son el pelo rojo y esa facilidad para cabrearse en menos de un par de milésimas de segundo. Así que, haciendo honor a su nombre, a su fama y a su todo, se levanta dejándolo todo atrás y le sigue.

Algo cabreado, a decir verdad.

Le encuentra rápido. De espaldas, las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros algo caídos. Mira los libros o eso parece, aunqe no gire la cabeza para leer los títulos. Ron se está planteando que quizás sabe leer sin tener que torcer la cabeza, cuando Malfoy se gira, sonriendo.

Sonriendo. Satisfecho. Durante un par de segundos, Ron podría apostar toda su fortuna (la poca que tiene) a que dirá algo como "sabía que vendrías".

-Sabía que vendrías.

Hubiera preferido perder.

**XIII.**

Cuando lo dice sabe que la ha cagado. Probablemente lo sabía incluso antes de decirlo, pero es que no ha podido evitarlo. Al fin y al cabo, ha sido ese mismo Weasley que aprieta los puños y frunce el ceño, el que le ha tenido esperando un par de semanas. . Enteras. Con sus días y su horas llenas de aburrimiento y gruñidos de la bibliotecaria. Tiene derecho a algo de venganza, piensa. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, que dicen los muggles.

Deja de pensar cuando Weasley, después de mirarle un rato más, murmura -mastica- un "pues vale" y le da la espalda. Dos zancadas largas, tres, y Draco se da cuenta de que se está largando.

-Eh.

**XIV.**

Hay que tener cojones por pensar que el hurón sería capaz de tener algo de humanidad en ese cuerpo esmirriado suyo. Se larga y piensa que no le dirá nada, que ni siquiera le detendrá.

-Eh -le dice. Y la primera vez ni siquiera le oye, de lo cabreado (decepcionado, algo triste incluso) que está-. ¡Eh, Weasley!

Cuando se gira, el mundo parece que cambie de color. Malfoy pone cara de estar algo apurado. Un punto para el equipo visitante, al fin, y Ron puede respirar tranquilo desde esa tarde maldita. Esa en la que Malfoy se le acercó y dejó caer su veneno como quien no quiere la cosa.

Parece que a él también le interesa, todo eso que se llevan. Esa telaraña que han estado tejiendo desde Hogwarts, desde ese beso que se dieron (que Malfoy le dio, si tiene que ser sincero, porque él sólo pudo quedarse quieto, pasmado, y mover un poco los labios antes de que se separara como si su saliva le quemara) hace unos cuantos años, antes de que la Guerra estallara y todo se conviertiera en una mierda muy gorda y desagradable. Ron siente que se hace justicia, al fin (gracias, Merlín, gracias, Universo, quiero dedicarle este momento a mi madre, quien tanto se ha esforzado en que me frotara detrás de las orejas al ducharme), y parece que tiene posibilidades de ganar este juego.

-¿Qué quieres? -le gruñe, guardando las formas.

-¿A ti qué te parece?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas:** weno, este es un poco más corto de lo habitual, pero es que no me apetece seguirlo más XDD ¡Esta vez me he dado prisa, por lo menos!

**CHRONOS**

_(el tiempo vuela)_

**XV.**

―_¿Qué quieres? ―le gruñe, guardando las formas._

―_¿A ti qué te parece?_

Sonríe, un poco depredador, y avanza un par de pasos a través del estrecho pasillo entre las estanterías. _¿A ti qué te parece? _El aire parece que esté cargado de electricidad estática, eso le parece. Parece que en un par de segundos se les vayan a erizar los pelos a ambos y se cree una situación algo ridícula, muy en concordancia con el estilo de su relación hasta ahora. Pero no. Lo que hay en el aire, ese algo tan palpable, tan real, es el sexo. Sexo, simple y llanamente. Entre ellos. En sus miradas, en la sangre que les bulle, les remolinea dentro. Les pulsa. En tods partes, el sexo.

Weasley parece algo vacilante, le mira con esos ojos azules suyos, teñidos de confusión. Como si no supiera muy bien lo que se trae entre manos. Como si, hasta ahora, no se hubiera percatado realmente de lo que había entre ellos. De lo que siempre había estado allí desde aquel beso impulsivo que le dio hace años, después de varios meses de sólo mirarle. Antes de ello incluso, si la de pajas que se hizo pensando en su manos enormes y callosas cuentan.

Conociéndole, probablemente sea así.

Avanza un paso más y Weasley retrocede uno. Con esa camiseta azul que le viene un poco enorme, dejando entrever la línea de las clavículas, a Draco le parece un niño grande. Sonríe, divertido.

―¿Ahora huyes, Weasley? ¿No te parece un poco tarde, ya?

―Humpf.

Draco no sabe muy bien como reaccionar ante ese sonido ahogado como toda respuesta. Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos se mueve. Parece que el tiempo se haya detenido. Hasta que, en lo que parece ser un arrebato, Weasley rompe la quietud del momento. Frunce los labios en una mueca decidida, aprieta los puños, y acorta la distancia que había entre ellos.

―No huyo.

Draco vuelve a sonreír.

―Lo he notado.

Y seguiría vacilándole con ese aire tranquilo, satisfecho, si Weasley no se le acercara más. Más que antes, incluso. Tanto que sus pelos se mezclan, igual que sus respiraciones. Tanto, que sus ojos pueden seguir la misma batalla de antes cara a cara. Tanto que, si siguen mirándose de tan cerca, pronto van a quedarse bizcos.

―Si seguimos mirándonos de tan cerc-

Weasley le besa.

**XVI.**

Más tarde, Ron se asegurará a si mismo que esto fue un impulso irrefrenable. ¡Aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido pararlo!

En realidad no lo fue.

Si hubiera querido pararlo lo hubiera hecho, supone. Pero si hubiera querido pararlo ya no hubiera venido un viernes por la tarde a una Biblioteca vacía esperando que un rubiales paliducho estuviera allí. Aunque sólo fuera para pelearse con él. Y todo eso son demasiados hubiera, hubiese y podría para lo que estábamos a punto de narrar. Que viene a ser un beso.

¡Y qué beso!

Los labios se juntan en un impacto violento, dictando como será el resto. Mordiscos. Saliva. Lenguas que pelean. Ron, que suelta un gemido profundo. Malfoy, que se empalma ―se acaba de empalmar, de hecho― nada más oírlo. Cuando le besa, al principio, es un beso teñido de inseguridad. Mueve los labios tentativamente después del contacto inicial, y parece que el corazón se le suba al cuello cuando Malfoy responde. Es como si la adrenalina se le disparase, se siente un poco como cuando se enfrentaban con los malos, en Hogwarts. Nervioso, lleno de enegia, de lo más tenso. Con la salvedad de que esto gusta bastante más que enfrentarse a hombres sin nariz. Cuando Malfoy se ríe dentro del beso y le pone una mano en el cuello para controlar el ritmo, dominante, Ron no se queda atrás. Da otro paso, empujándole hacía los estantes. Le arrincona sin dejar de besarle.

Cuando Draco se da cuenta, está poco menos que acorralado.

**XVII.**

No es que le moleste, en serio. Lleva pensando en Weasley de una manera obsesiva ―enfermiza incluso― desde hace un par de semanas, y siempre le ha parecido que follárselo es algo que no estaría nada mal. Así que el hecho de tenerle encima, con sus labios pegados a él y el pelo rojo ―rojo fuego― bajo su mano, no debería ser un problema. Es sólo que no se lo esperaba así. _Así. _Fogoso, un poco violento, agresivo. Y a la vez dócil, cede ante la presión de su mano sin que le cueste ningún esfuerzo, deja pasar a su pierna cuando esta se mete entre las suyas.

Se pegan. No es una metáfora, o una manera de hablar. El tema es que se pegan de verdad. Sus torsos, sus piernas, sus caderas. Sus pollas. Juntas. Sólo les separa la ropa (y pronto, algo de él espera que ni siquiera eso).

Draco le pone la otra mano en el hueso de la cadera que sale bajo la camiseta y se separa una segundo de él. Le mira. Mejillas arreboladas y pelo despeinado y rojo, con la esa camiseta del mismo color de sus ojos. Está guapo. Guapo de verdad, el guapo de uno de esos tíos por los que te giras al verles por la calle.

―¿Fue Granger quién te enseñó a besar así?

Él resopla, algo cabreado, y murmura algo sobre _hurones gilipollas que estropean momentos_. ¿Y queréis saber qué es lo más curioso? Resulta que Draco, sin comerlo ni beberlo, se encuentra con que está riendo. No de él, sino con él. Sin mala leche. Y lo mejor es que ante esa risa inesperada, Weasley sólo sabe poner una cara que provoca que su risa continue.

―¿De qué te ríes? ―pregunta al cabo de unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño. Draco se relaja y le responde, aún risueño.

―De tu cara. Es que ―para un segundo para soltar una carcajada ahogada, relajada―, parecías tan asombrado

―Lo estaba, y lo estoy. ¡Estabas riendo, es antinatural!

Malfoy se ríe un poco más y Weasley sonríe también, finalmente. Se crea una complicidad extraña. Nadie olvida lo que siempre ha habido entre ellos, pero... Pero. Ahí está eso. Un poco reconfortante, como una oleada cálida que sólo consigue que le apetezca más incluso besarle. Devorarle los labios hasta que estén rojos y algo magullados. Frotarse contra él de una manera algo indigna, incluso. Aferrarle el pelo con una mano mientras le besa, controlando pero dejándose controlar.

―¿Has acabado de reírte? ―pregunta Weasley.

―Sí. Supongo. Aunque no respondo si vuelves a ponerme esa cara de empanado.

―Ahá.

No se ha ofendido. Por lo de empanado, dice. No se ha convertido en una llama roja llena de furia, lista para saltar ante el primer contacto, como ocurre habitualmente. Draco se encuentra sorprendido por el cambio y por eso no procesa inmediatamente que Weasley está hablando. Pronto lo hace.

**XVIII.**

―Lo decía porque, si no te ríes más, creo que no tenemos otra opción que buscar un sitio donde seguir con esto. Sin la amenaza de la bibliotecaria. Y, bueno. Resulta que mi casa, pues está vacía. Ya sabes.

Lo dice algo atropelladamente. No sabe muy bien de donde le salen estos impulsos (besarle, invitarle a su casa para besarle más rato, mucho más rato. Y básicamente follar mucho rato también), pero parece que hasta ahora han funcionado, así que darles rienda suelta puede que sea una buena opción. Si no lo pruebas nunca los sabes, al fin y al cabo.

―¿Ah?

―Te decía que ya-

―Ya se lo que me decías.

―Oh.

Se miran un rato y Ron empieza a ruborizarse. Empieza siendo algo casi invisible, poco más que las puntas de las orejas, pero el sonrojo de las mejillas después del beso se acaba confundiendo con el de la vergüenza. Y Malfoy le mira, como pensativo. Y Ron empieza a arrepentirse un poco. Quizás no quería esto.

―Oye, que si no quieres, pues no vamos. ¿Eh?

**XIX.**

¿Huh? Es decir. ¿HUH? ¿Se lo acaba de imaginar o Weasely le ha invitado a su casa para seguir magreándose? Debe estar imaginándoselo. Los gryffindor quieren cosas corteses, sólo besos en la primera cita y esas cosas. Draco lo tiene muy claro. Y lo que no tiene demasiado claro, siquiera, es que esto esté siendo una cita. Quizás es sólo que a Weasley le picaban los huevos, como a todos nos ocurre alguna vez. Ya sabéis.

―_Oye, que si no quieres, pues no vamos. ¿Eh?_

¿Qué? ¿Este tío es imbécil?

―No seas imbécil. ―Weasley se ofende, ahora sí. Se le nota en la mirada, turbulenta y herida. A Draco le llega una sensación de familiaridad y sonríe, satisfecho. Ya está bien de tanta pavada―. Claro que quiero.

Weasley resopla, con cara de incredulidad.

―¿Entonces por qué no lo decías?

―Bueno. ―Pone cara de que la cosa no va con él, mira al techo―. Es que no podía creerme que me estuvieras invitando a follar a tu casa.

―¿Q-qué? Yo no. Quiero decir. No quería...

―¿Ah, no? ―Intenta poner cara de pena. Como la de un crío cuando le quitas un caramelo, o algo así.

Weasley pone una cara rara. Como si se hubiera comido un limón. Le mira, algo incrédulo. Menea la cabeza.

―Eres insoportable.

Y le coge del brazo un poco rudamente, sus pieles se tocan y Draco siente un tirón en el estómago que no sabe si es porque es Weasley, o por la desaparición conjunta que están llevando a cabo en ese mismo instante.


End file.
